


The Mind Flayer's Back

by beatricemartin



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Self-Sacrifice, angry el, el powers, lucas and mike friendship, lucas hurt, lucas is good friend, mike hurt, mike kidnapped, mike possessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatricemartin/pseuds/beatricemartin
Summary: After being dumped by Max, Mike and Eleven let Lucas join them on a movie date. But what happens when Mike gets a chill than vanishes? Is the Mind Flayer back? How is it connected to Mike? And what will Lucas and El do to get him back?
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 12





	1. One - Lucas

Mike flinched and threw the bowl of popcorn. “Sorry, got a chill. I’ll pick it-” His arms fell limp and eyes glazed over. El placed a hand on his shoulder and Mike jolted back eyes wide.

“It’s back. The Mind Flay-” An invisible force yanked Mike’s feet and dragged him across the basement carpet towards the coffee table. As he hit the shadow underneath, his lower half disappeared like a half-erased stick figure. I leaped forward and grabbed his wrists. 

“I’m sorry, but he can’t get her.” Mike pulled his hands from my wrists and vanished into the shadow.

“Mike!” El screamed as I froze. He-he’s gone. Thirty seconds ago we were watching a movie. But, now… And did he say Mind Flayer? It couldn’t b- 

“-Eleven.” An omniscient voice boomed. “Come alone to Brisborn Steel at seven. You for Mike.” No. The Mind Flayer. It’s back.

I turned to El. “Before you say anything, we are not trading you for Mike.”

A/N: This is my first fanfic that isn't a oneshot. I'd love feedback. I'm a bit worried this is rushed or if I didn't make the setting clear. Thx. Bea.


	2. Two - Lucas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas and El decide to go alone to try and defeat the Mind Flayer. One thing for sure Lucas is not letting El sacrifice herself.

CW: Death, kidnapping

Calling reinforcements would’ve been smart but seeing as Max is with her Grandma, Dustin’s at camp, Will and Joyce are at the doctor’s, and the teens are touring colleges, we didn’t have a choice. Hence the plan for me to distract The Mind Flayer with fireworks while El grabs Mike. We can defeat it once we have a full party.

“I’m here and I’m alone. Where’s Mike?” El screamed.

“I thought, friends, didn’t lie.” Its voice boomed. El tensed. “Oh, you haven’t figured it out. I was inside Mike. I know everything. Ever since that speck of me landed in his cut at Starcourt, I’ve been growing. Feeding. Why else would he be so pale and slim?” My heart sunk. No, Mike’s just a tall white boy, not a monster’s protein bar. “How lucky to land in someone so close to you… Speaking of, he really should be here.”

Brimborn’s metal doors flung open to reveal Mike bound with vines to a cement column amongst steel pipes. 

“You too Mr. Sinclair.” The Mind Flayer said as vines slithered towards El and me. 

I ran from hiding into the warehouse and shut the door. El called my name but I closed the padlock. He’s not getting her. 

The vine jumped at me but I ducked, rolled away and threw a firecracker at it. I sprinted to Mike and pulled at his vine constraints but they wouldn’t budge. 

“Lucas, you need to leave.”

“No, I’m not leaving you. I just need to find something to cut you loose.” I turned to look for something sharp as a vine crawled towards Mike.

“Mike!” I screamed as I jumped in front of it.

A/N: Love any comments. Thx.


	3. Three - Mike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lucas gets impaled Mike is determined to make sure El doesn't die for him as well.

CW: Blood, gore, graphic injuries, death/dying, kidnapping, loss of a loved one, suicide, guilt, death of a prominent character, bodies/corpses, hostages, self-sacrifice

Lucas collapses, hole in his chest, eyes lifeless. Warm blood soaks my pants and I swallow a wave of nausea. “You killed my brother!” I scream, tears flowing as I thrash against the vines. “I’ll kill you!” 

Brimborn’s doors open and El enters, nose bloody. Her face crumbles at the sight of Lucas. “I-I’m alone now. Let Mike go.” 

In a gust of wind The Mind Flayer appears: smaller than at Starcourt but still ten metres tall. “I’m glad you chose correctly.” It says.

My vines constraints retreat and I land next to Lucas’ body. El can’t die for me too. But if I’m no longer leverage… With a shaky hand, I reach for a pole.

“No!” The Mind Flayer yells. A vine shoots towards me but I close my eyes and thrust the pole into my stomach.

I gasp and fall, each breath wet. El runs to my side and grabs my hand. “Please.” I cough up blood. “Kill it for Lucas. I lov-”

“-No, you’re not saying goodbye. You and Lucas you’re going to be okay. I’ll get a doctor and” 

“-I love you El. I’ll say hi to Hop’ for you.” I smile as black dots cloud my vision.

* * *

El floats in front of The Mind Flayer, blood pouring from her ears and nose. When’d she get there? Did I faint? 

El screams and The Mind Flayer implodes in a poof. My vision fades as she falls from the air. 

A/N: Only one chapter left. Leave your feedback in the comments below. Thx.


	4. Four - Hawkins Post

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkins Post news article on the 'explosion' at Brimborn.

CW: death/dying, death of prominent characters

Bodies from Brimborn Steelworks explosion identified as local teens, explosion caused by gas leak, investigator says

By Tom Holloway  
Hawkins Post

HAWKINS - Investigators from the office of the Hawkins Fire Marshal have narrowed down the cause of the explosion that killed three local teens last Friday to a gas leak due to a meter change.  
“A meter change was performed on Friday, and as a result of said action an explosion occurred a few hours later due to a natural gas leak,” lead investigator Kyle Grimes told Hawkins Post over the phone this morning. Grimes expects the investigation to near an end within the next week but stressed that there is no need to fear further explosions.  
The explosion resulted in the death of three Hawkins teens who were reportedly recycling scrap metal for cash at the time. The deceased have been identified as local teens, Jane Hopper, 14, Micheal Wheeler, 15, and Lucas Sinclair, 15. The coroner has yet to release their specific causes of death.  
More information is expected to be released at the press conference being held on Wednesday at City Hall.

A/N: Ahhhh! I finished the last chapter of my first story. Love any feedback. Bea.


End file.
